Clarke of the Skai
by loveinunison
Summary: As her vision adjusted, Clarke looked up to the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Reality finally set in at that moment; Clarke was on the ground. What would have happened if Clarke came down to the ground alone, before the rest of Skaikru? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is a tester to see if anyone is interested in a completely different version of the events that took place in The 100. Anya is alive and well, Clarke and Lexa don't have the history of betrayal and hurt tied to them, Raven isn't injured, Finn isn't important, and Pike doesn't exist. I got this idea stuck in my head a while back and finally decided to give it a try. There will be flashbacks throughout the story and all Trigedasleng is in Italics because I was not about to try and translate all of that successfully.

Clarke was cold. That was the first thing she thought as she lay on what she could only assume was the ground. She was cold, and slightly wet she was now noticing. She wasn't quite ready to try and sit up, as it was distinctly possible multiple things were broken from the trip down. Slowly, Clarke opened her eyes and squinted into the sun that she was seeing for the first time this way. As her vision adjusted, Clarke looked up to the most beautiful blue she had ever seen. Reality finally set in at that moment; Clarke was on the ground.

The last seventy-two hours had been mostly a blur to Clarke. Thelonius Jaha and her mother had come into her cell, excited to explain how she had a new mission. Earth looked to be inhabitable, and Clarke was going to be the first Arker to go there. Clarke knew bullshit when she saw it. She couldn't figure out why the two adults seemed excited, as there was a eighty-five percent chance she'd die either from the impact or the copious amounts of radiation still in the atmosphere. She kept up with the science and history books, the world wasn't supposed to be ready to inhabit for another eighty-three years. Her being sent down now made absolutely no sense, unless there was no other option for the Ark.

"We are out of time up here aren't we?" Clarke asked, and was ignored by both adults in the cell. "So Dad was right then? We have to go to the ground soon or everyone's going to die?" This time Clarke did get a reaction, but it wasn't the one she anticipated. Thelonious and her mother started laughing. "Of course not Clarke." Thelonious responded. "There is plenty of time here, however your mother convinced the council to allow you the opportunity of this mission instead of floating you on your eighteenth birthday, which is coming up." This time Clarke rolled her eyes as she caught the grin Thelonioius wore and her mother's hesitant smile. "Great, so I'm a guinea pig. That's perfect." Her mother started pulling her shirt sleeve up and Clarke started questioning her. "Mom, are you really okay with this? Sending me down to a radioactive wasteland?" Abby Griffin turned then and looked at her daughter. "It's your only option Clarke. At least this way you have a chance at survival." She whispered solemnly, and Clarke realized she was right. More than likely she'd die on the way down, or possibly on impact, but even a one percent chance at survival on the ground was higher than getting floated would be. Clarke looked back up to her mother who grabbed her hand and squeezed as she injected her with something in her upper arm. Abby kissed Clarke on her temple, and everything went black.

Now Clarke was cold. Cold and wet and hurting and alive. The last part she couldn't believe. Somehow she was alive and breathing on the ground. She finally gathered the courage to try and sit up, hoping nothing was too seriously injured. Slowly, Clarke moved her fingers, then toes, then shifted up to her arms, and once she was sure they were okay she braced her arms on the ground and sat up. She felt soreness in a lot of her muscles but didn't believe anything to be broken. Next she turned her head side to side and brought her legs close to her body then stretched them back out. She was about to try and stand when there was a rustling noise behind her. Clarke slowly turned her head and her eyes went wide at the what she saw. Three people were coming out of the bushes behind her. They were wearing odd clothing and brandished weapons Clarke had seen in old films. As soon as Clarke made eye contact with the one closest to her, a woman who looked to be in her mid twenties, they people stopped walking. The woman eyed her curiously before turning and saying something in another language to the other two. They spread out to each side of the woman and pointed their weapons at Clarke. Instinctually, Clarke lifted her hands to either side of her head to show she was unarmed and not threatening. The woman took a few steps closer before speaking to Clarke in a language she didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying." Clarke's voice rasped. She really wished she knew where her canteen had landed. The warrior looked at her curiously and spoke again.

"Who are you? What clan are you from?" Clarke's jaw dropped at the woman speaking English now, but she collected herself and answered.

"My name is Clarke. I'm not from a clan? I...well...I came from space." Clarke answered nervously, not really sure how she was going to be able to explain her sudden presence here.

"From space?" The woman paused a moment before looking up to the sky. "You came from up there?" She pointed up and Clarke nodded. The woman's eyes grew in size and she yelled something to her compatriots before striding up and around to Clarke's feet. "Can you walk, Clarke of the Skai?" Clarke carefully pushed her feet into the ground to see if any pain stuck out to her. She didn't feel anything more than soreness so she looked back up at the woman. "I believe so." The woman then reached a hand toward Clarke. She took it and was lifted to her feet as if she weighed nothing. Clarke held on to the woman's arm for a moment more, double checking that she had sure footing before she let go, slightly embarrassed.

"You shall come with us, Clarke of the Skai." The woman said and turned to head back in the direction she came. "Wait!" Clarke said suddenly, and the woman whipped her head around toward her. "Where are we going?"

"To your new home. Our healer will see to your injuries when we arrive. If you cannot walk there, Wrex can carry you." The woman jerked her thumb at the man to the right of her, who held his arms out a smiled. It was an odd sight for Clarke, to see a man twice her size in battle gear and menacing war paint smiling at her with his arms out. She wasn't sure she would be able to walk whatever distance the group was heading though, so she carefully stepped toward Wrex. As Clarke put pressure on her left foot she felt a snap and fell, but before she hit the ground Wrex caught her and swooped her into his arms. Clarke bowed her head a bit and strangled out a "thank you" as Wrex nodded and smiled. The woman, seemingly satisfied with this travel arrangement, set back toward the path. Clarke realized something though and spoke again. "I'm sorry, can I get your name?"

The woman turned back to Clarke and grinned slightly.

"I am Onya."

Three Years Later

Clarke raced down the hill toward Tondc, spurring her horse to get her there faster. She wasn't positive what she'd just seen, but she thought it might have been from the Ark. The meteor like object hadn't burned out when it entered the atmosphere, and instead came crashing down, shaking the ground miles away. Clarke needed to get home and find Onya and Indra. If the object was in fact from the Ark there might be people on it. People who would have no idea the ground was already populated. As she galloped toward the gate of Tondc the guards presence had doubled already. Everyone seemed on edge from the sky object. Clarke hopped off her horse in front of the general's quarters and nodded her head to Wrex, who was standing guard.

" _Is she in there?"_ Clarke asked in Trigedasleng. Wrex simply nodded his head and held the flap open for her. As Clarke began to walk past he leaned closer to her and whispered " _So is Heda."_ Clarke stopped dead in her tracks, halfway into the house, but her commander and general had already noticed her. Wrex chuckled as Clarke shot him a death glare before continuing forward. She stopped five feet in front of the Commander and Onya and dropped to one knee. " _Heda."_ Clarke quietly stated and waited before she continued. Her hands were trembling slightly and she was sure her face was red as she recalled the last interaction she'd had with Leksa kom Trikru, Heda of the 12 Clans.

 _Clarke sighed happily as she watched the water below her from the boulder she sat upon. She'd been so glad Wrex and his brother Bash taught her to swim last summer. Swimming had become one of her favorite things to do in her free time. She laid back on the boulder, allowing the sun to dry her body. She had already removed her bindings and underwear to let them dry beside her, and was so warm and content she thought about napping right there under the sun. Just as Clarke drifted off she heard the sound of someone's throat clearing behind her. She turned around, intent on telling off whoever was disturbing her nap, and came face to face with the Commander who was wearing a very entertained face._

 _Clarke yelped and jumped up to grab her clothes, only to trip and fall off the boulder and back into the river. She contemplated just letting herself drown, but her body betrayed her and brought Clarke back to the surface involuntarily. She forced her eyes open and saw Heda still standing there, a full on smirk this time. Clarke brought enough of her head out of the water to bow it in respect. "Heda" she said quietly. The Commander nodded her head back toward Clarke before reaching over and grabbing her clothes, holding them out to her._

 _Clarke was by no means ashamed of her body, but she wasn't keen on getting out of the river stark naked in front of Leksa, the Commander of the 12 clans. The only other time she'd even met Heda was three months after she'd landed, when Onya had introduced her while the Commander visited Tondc on her trip to Asgeda. Heda was a year younger than her, and was flawless. Everything about her screamed power and grace and poise and perfection. Now, two years later the Commander might as well have been a god when it came to her physical status. Clarke would be lying if she said she wasn't immediately attracted to the woman, but of course that option would never exist. So Clarke didn't really want to leave the river to retrieve her clothes from Leksa's hands, however it would be considered disrespectful not to do so._

 _Clarke bashfully stood up out of the water and took her clothes with a muted thank you. She dressed as quickly as possible and bowed her head once again to Heda before walking off. She'd made it about three steps when Leksa spoke._

" _Clarke of the Skai" and it made Clarke freeze immediately. She hesitantly turned back in time to see Leksa's toned stomach as her arms stretched high to remove her shirt. Clarke wanted to avert her eyes but she was drawn to the sight. Leksa tossed her shirt onto the same boulder as Clarke had lain on before continuing to speak. "I'm glad to see your swimming has improved. Next I would recommend working on your entry technique." Clarke gaped at her as she turned back around and climbed up on the boulder, before removing her bindings and diving into the river. Leksa popped up and looked right at Clarke, a smile playing on her lips. Clarke had no idea how to respond to that, so she just replied "Sha, Heda" and scurried up the hill. Clarke bumped into Bash on her way up the hill, because of course he'd been out on patrol and had witnessed the entire interaction. Bash was already chuckling as she pushed him against the arm and growled to never mention this. Wrex knew about it before dinner that night._

"Clarke of the Skai" Clarke heard her name and stood before moving around to where Onya was standing. She dipped her head to Onya before speaking. " _General, I believe people from the Ark have landed in our territory."_ Clarke said lowly in Trigedesleng. Onya looked to Leksa, who nodded, before continuing. " _Sha Clarke, that is what we were just discussing."_ Onya then deferred to Leksa who continued. " _Clarke, are these people yours?"_ Leksa looked curious and concerned of Clarke's answer. Clarke took a breath and responded. " _Heda, Trikru are my people. Those who come down from the Ark may know Clarke Griffin, but they do not know me. They might not even recognize me."_ Leksa considered this before she spoke again.

" _Clarke, would you recognize them?"_ Clarke nodded slowly. " _Could you tell me if the people sent are good people or bad people?"_ Clarke then sensed what was happening. Over the last three years Clarke had told Onya about her life on the Ark. About the Council, the Guard, how they floated people over tedious crimes. She told Onya stories of the doctors and teachers, the people who were kind and generous. She also told stories of the people who were not so kind; people who threw children in jail for eating an extra apple and floated people without batting an eye. Onya of course had relayed all of this information to Leksa. Clarke looked back to Leksa and replied " _Heda, I can head out and scout for you. Determine the numbers of Skaikru and if they are friendly or enemy."_ Leksa looked to Onya, then back at Clarke before speaking.

" _Ready your horse Clarke, you and I will visit these Skaikru."_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So first thank everyone for reviewing this, letting me know its a good idea to continue. I'm going to try to update once a week if possible, but that may not happen. Between working full time and going to school full time I don't have a lot of chances to sit down and write. I don't want to churn out mediocre stuff just to get it posted on time, so be patient with me.

 __

 _Previously on…_

" _Clarke, are these people yours?"_ Leksa looked curious and concerned of Clarke's answer. Clarke took a breath and responded. " _Heda, Trikru are my people. Those who come down from the Ark may know Clarke Griffin, but they do not know me. They might not even recognize me."_

Leksa looked to Onya, then back at Clarke before speaking.

" _Ready your horse Clarke, you and I will visit these Skaikru."_

Clarke rode beside the Commander in silence as they approached the downed ship that possibly held her friends and family from the Ark. For the last hour Clarke had discussed with Lexa the workings of the Ark, approximately how many people lived there, and the type of "training" they had (which was nearly nonexistent and useless). Lexa had asked Clarke question after question about her people and Clarke had answered honestly and to the best of her ability. She had no reason to lie to the Commander; after three years on the ground these people were more her family than everyone on the Ark. At least most everyone.

As they came over the top of a hill they saw the wreckage of the ship around 300 meters below them. Clarke slowed her horse to a stop as she felt a wave of nerves take over her. She had no idea if anyone was alive down there, or if she would see people she loved. Lexa had stopped beside her and looked over, her eyes concerned. "Clarke, are you okay?" Clarke barely nodded yes. "I don't know what we will find." She turned from Lexa to look back over to the ship. "How am I even supposed to explain all this to them?" The question had been rolling through her head for the past three hours during their journey. As far as anyone on the Ark knew, Clarke had been floated. The few leaders who knew the truth thought she'd died during the descent to Earth or shortly thereafter. There had been no way for Clarke to make contact after her pod crashed, no way to let them know the Earth was survivable. Her memories overtook her as Clarke thought back to three years ago, as her and Onya went back to find her escape pod where it landed.

" _Clarke. I told you, when I saw you first you were laying on the ground. Not in a metal box." Onya looked around at the area she had found Clarke. There was no pod that she had described; there was nothing but a few bits of metal. "I know Onya but I have to try and find the pod. There's a communication system in there that will allow me to tell my people I'm alive." Clarke didn't understand where the pod would be. She didn't remember anything about the landing except it being really dark and hot, then suddenly she woke up on the ground. As pissed as she was at being sent on her own on a suicide mission she still wanted to make contact with the Ark and let them know the ground was liveable again._

" _Let us head toward the cliff that's west of us. That is the direction your pod came through the sky." Onya started walking toward the cliffs nearby, followed by Clarke and a few Trikru that had offered to help them search. Clarke's first week on the ground had been nothing like she could have imagined. She'd been taken in by these people; clothed and fed, and nursed back to health. Luckily she wasn't seriously injured and was able to leave the healer's tent two days after arriving. She had been amazed by what she found in the village she was staying in, Tondc the people told her it was called. There was an entire village of people, a market for food and goods, a healing tent, houses, and a barracks and training house for new warriors._

 _She had been overwhelmed at first by the life she found on the ground. Since she could remember she had been told nobody was there, it wasn't viable for life anymore. She had to find the radio that had been in her pod so she could let the Ark know how wrong they were. Not only was the ground liveable, but there was an entire civilization of people here already. They weren't the only humans alive, far from it._

 _The Trikru people had been cautious around Clarke but seemed genuinely curious in who she was, where she came from, and what life was like there. Clarke could have conversations with some of them who spoke English (another thing that amazed Clarke) and had started to pick up certain words in Trigedasleng, which was the language they spoke. Nyko, the healer, had sat with Clarke while she recovered and had given her a brief history of life on the ground after the bombs. She in turn told him about the Ark's history; how they had been taught that nobody survived the bombs and Earth was empty. They were the last remain for the human race. Clarke considered the effect that the truth would have on her people._

" _Clarke, I found something." One of the villagers called out to her. Clarke walked to where he was and saw half a dozen pieces of metal lying on the ground. She looked in front of her about 20 meters and saw more metal pieces shining in the sunlight. As she continued walking toward the cliff she began to realize what must have happened._

" _Onya, I think the pod must have had an automatic eject feature." Onya turned to Clarke and it was obvious that she had no idea what the girl had just said. Clark clarified "I think the sensors in the pod realized I was going to hit the cliff and it ejected me beforehand. That's why you found me on the ground." Clarke remembered hearing her father talk about automated sensors in escape pods once; he was an engineer on the Ark before his death, and judging by the metal pieces she was finding there was a good chance the pod had self ejected before crashing into the cliff face. This meant there was no chance of finding the radio they were looking for, or anything else she'd been sent down with. It also meant…_

" _I don't have any way to tell them I'm alive. They think I'm dead already." Clarke thought aloud. Onya heard her and walked over. "Clarke, it might be better" She cautiously said. Clarke made no move to respond so she continued. "If your people came down they might not land in our territory. We aren't the only ones on the ground, and not everyone would welcome them." Clarke looked to Onya. That had not been something she considered. The fact that she landed where she did was pure luck, the navigation system on the pod had been the first thing to go out during entry. If people landed in the wrong area they might as well have died on impact. "You're right Onya. They will be safe up there." Her eyes turned upward. Onya put a hand on her shoulder. "And you will be safe down here." She said before turning back toward the way they came. Clarke looked around one last time before following Onya away from the wreckage and back to her new home._

"We can camp here for the night if you need some time." Lexa brought Clarke back to the present as she spoke. She looked over at the girl, not much older than she was, who was the leader of all of their peoples now. Clarke couldn't deny the Commander was attractive. She knew not to allow those thoughts though. Lexa was Heda, and Heda was alone. That was the way it had always been and would always be. Still, Clarke felt her stomach flutter as Lexa looked at her, awaiting her response. "No Heda, we should not waste the day. We might even make it back to Tondc before the night is over if we go on now." Clarke knew she couldn't allow her emotions and nerves to take over here. They had a mission; to determine how many sky people had come to the ground and if they were friend or foe. Clarke steeled herself, allowing her training the last three years to overtake her anxiety. She tapped her horse and began the descent toward the downed ship, Lexa just behind her.

Clarke was ready to face the ship, no matter what she would find.

A/N: Okay guys, things are about to change DRASTICALLY from the show. There's a few spoilers ahead but I felt I should explain some things before the chapter. There will be OCs as well as certain characters that don't exist in this universe. One of the biggest show characters that won't be here is Bellamy. I never cared for him as a character, and didn't want to make him a bad guy or kill him off so he just never shows up. Don't worry though, Octavia will be here.

Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

COTS Ch 3

A/N: Look guys I updated twice in one week! This chapter is going to show a lot of the changes I'm making to the original show. There are reasons for every change I promise. We also get a lot of Clexa time in this one, which is probably why I got it finished so fast. Without further ado…

"Anybody here?" Clarke called out as she and Lexa approached the downed ship. They had dismounted 20 meters back, and made sure to give anyone that might be watching them a clear view of their approach. Lexa had told Clarke earlier that they needed to be cautious until they knew who they were going to find, in case the sky people believed they were being attacked.

"Hello?" Lexa said loudly in English. "We are here to help." They were close enough now to see footprints around the door of the ship; boot prints that proved people had survived the journey down. Just as Clarke stepped up to enter the ship she and Lexa heard a tree branch snap to their left. They turned to look and Clarke's heart flew to her throat.

"Octavia?" The girl had stopped in her tracks when she realized there were people at the door of the ship. Her head snapped to Clarke when she heard her name. She looked confused for a moment, until her eyes widened in realization.

"Clarke? Oh my god Clarke is that you?" Clarke barely nodded yes before Octavia was bolting toward her, engulfing her in a giant hug. "You were dead! They said they floated you and I wasn't allowed to see you first. Mom said she couldn't convince them otherwise. You were...you were dead." Clarke pulled Octavia tighter as the girl broke down in quiet sobs. She looked over to Lexa, who had drawn her sword upon seeing the girl running toward Clarke. She was resheathing it now, understanding there was no danger. Clarke pulled Octavia back a bit so she could see her face. "O, I'll explain everything but first I need to introduce you to someone." Clarke turned back to Lexa and smiled. "This is Lexa kom Trikru, the Commander of the 12 clans. Heda, this is Octavia, my sister."

Octavia had led Clarke and Lexa into the ship while she explained what had transpired since they had landed. "They sent 100 of us down. All juvenile criminals. We didn't know what was happening or why, guards just came and got us then put us in the ship. Chancellor Jaha was there and explained that we were being sent to the ground to find out if it was liveable and we would all be pardoned." She laughed bitterly before continuing. "Not that it mattered, we figured we would be dead in a few hours anyway. Nobody expected what happened when we got here."

Clarke looked around at the room they had walked to, it was small, with rows of seats along the walls. She couldn't help but notice nobody else was around. "O, where is everyone?"

"Gone." Octavia said quietly. Clarke looked over to Lexa who shared her confusion.

"What do you mean gone, Octavia?" Lexa asked, hand moving to the hilt of her sword. Clarke was starting to get an anxious feeling.

"Last night I was out on gathering duty. We had decided to go in teams of three, two teams at a time. When we got back everyone else was gone. Jasper, Monty and I spent hours looking for them. We searched the area but only found this." Octavia pulled a small canister out if her pocket. She held it out to Clarke but Lexa stiffened and tossed it to the ground. " _We need to leave now"_ Lexa whispered to Clarke in Trigedasleng. " _That is of the Mountain."_

Clarke stood up immediately. "O, where are Monty and Jasper now?" She turned to her sister as Lexa stood and moved toward the door. Octavia looked confused and slightly anxious. "They're sleeping upstairs. Why?" Clarke pulled her sword out and started to follow Lexa. "Go get them O. Tell them to pack what they have and come outside now. We have to go." Octavia looked as if she wanted to argue but seeing Clarke's face and the Commander's reaction to the canister she decided against it. As she climbed the ladder to the sleeping quarters she watched Clarke and Lexa peer out the door of the ship warily.

" _Heda, if the mountain has them they are as good as dead."_ Clarke whispered while she looked for any signs of scouts. _"I don't see any signs that they're still here."_ Lexa continued scanning the area as she responded. " _They look to be gone but we must not wait. Can the sky people ride?"_ Clarke shook her head. _"No Heda. They have never seen a horse. I can take two on my horse and run with it."_ Lexa tapped her fingers against the frame of the ship's door. _"That is too dangerous. A fall from a horse will injure them and slow us down. We will send the horses ahead and go on foot. Do you have your charcoal in your saddlebags?"_ Clarke looked over surprised, why would the Commander know about her drawing utensils, she wondered. She could ask that later though. _"Sha and canvas." "Good. Write to Onya. Tell her the status and numbers we have. We will tie it to my horse so she knows. The horses will go back to Tondc and if we haven't arrived yet they will assume the worst."_

Two minutes had passed when Clarke heard footsteps coming down the ladder behind her. Octavia walked up, followed by Jasper and Monty. The boys looked shocked at not only seeing people on the ground, but one being Clarke. Monty opened his mouth to say something but she held up her hand. "Not now Monty. We will talk later but now we must go." Monty nodded but Jasper spoke up. "Go? Where are we going?" Clarke started to answer but Lexa did first. "Your companions were taken by men of the Mountain. The longer we stay here answering questions the more likely we will join them." Lexa turned to leave at that, Clarke following behind, but the three sky people hadn't moved. Clarke turned around and could see the fear on their faces. "C'mon guys. It will be fine." She then turned back to follow Lexa.

The group had slowly navigated their way to the west of the downed ship, Lexa deciding it would be better to stay off the main trails. They had been walking for just over an hour when Lexa stopped suddenly. Clarke noticed her eyes in a tree 30 meters ahead and looked in that direction. The other three of the group quietly stood waiting to see what was happening.

" _We are safe."_ Lexa said as she walked toward the tree. Clarke then saw it, a Trikru scout high in the branches. She breathed a relieved sigh as she stepped forward. Lexa motioned for the scout and he dropped down the branches onto the ground in front of them. The three sky people, surprised, stopped walking again. Clarke turned to them. "That is Lincoln. He will tell Heda of any dangers he has seen on his patrol." She turned back to see Lincoln and Lexa talking quietly before Lexa motioned over to the sky people with her hand. Lincoln's eyes followed, and he smiled at them.

Lexa returned to the group with a slight smile. "We will rest here for a while." She said as she stood beside Clarke. "In one candle marks time we will continue to Tondc. For now, rest your feet." She then turned to Clarke. _"Walk with me."_ Clarke looked to Octavia and the others and nodded assuringly as she followed Lexa.

" _The others need not know that we are being followed."_ Lexa said lowly in Trigedasleng. Clarke had thought it was the case but hoped she had been wrong. She looked to Lexa. " _Do you know how many?"_ Lexa stopped. " _Only two I believe. I have given Lincoln word to call for other scouts. They should be here within the hour."_ Clarke listened carefully for the series of bird calls she knew would be floating through the trees. As if on cue, she heard it. _"That is why we are resting. You want to make sure the scouts make it here."_ Lexa nodded. " _Sha, the sky people do not know how to fight. I do not want to put ourselves in a position that overwhelms us. We will patrol the area while we wait and allow the others to rest."_ Clarke nodded as she and Lexa continued to walk. They were making a half circle before turning and walking back in a similar manner. Clarke knew Lincoln was keeping watch on the other half of the area from above.

A few minutes into their walking Clarke noticed Lexa kept glancing at her. She stopped walking at looked at the brunette. " _What is on your mind Heda?_ "

" _Will you tell me about your sister?"_ Clarke wasn't expecting that reply and she faltered a moment before answering. Lexa noticed and immediately recanted. " _You do not have to if you do not wish to."_

" _No it's okay. I just haven't spoken about her in a long time."_ Clarke took a breath and tried to decide how to explain the way things were on the Ark. _"We weren't allowed to have siblings on the Ark. We were in space, and there wasn't a lot of room, so only one child was permitted per family. It was an offense punishable by floating."_ Clarke paused, memories washing over her. _"My mother is a doctor. A healer. She worked long hours and sometimes overnight. My father was a good man but he made a mistake and slept with another woman one night. She ended up pregnant, so he confessed everything to my mother. The woman was unmarried so protocol would have been to abort the baby."_ Clarke looked to Lexa, realizing she might not know what that meant. _"Abort is when"_ " _I understand what you mean Clarke."_ Lexa interrupted. Clarke just nodded her head and continued. _"My mother was so angry with my father, but she couldn't imagine aborting the child. They met with the other woman one night in secret, and my mother promised to provide medical care for her and the baby if she would go sleep with another man that night. She agreed, and found a single man at the bar. A few weeks later, she told him she was pregnant and they got married."_ Clarke sighed. She had found out about her sister when she was thirteen. It was an accident, she overheard her parents talking about Octavia and confronted them about it. Clarke was so happy to have a sister, but knew she couldn't say anything for fear of her father being caught. _"When I was fourteen my father was arrested. The guards came in and took him away without telling us anything. My mother found out the woman's husband had gotten a paternity test, as his daughter didn't look or act anything like him. When it came back negative, the guards arrested the woman and forced her to admit who the real father was. My mother, Octavia, and myself were all called in to a meeting with the Chancellor. This was an unprecedented situation so nobody knew what was going to happen. It was the first time I really interacted with my sister."_ Clarke remembered how angry Octavia had been. She couldn't blame her but wanted nothing more than to be friends with the girl. She was only eleven at the time, and didn't understand why her mother had been taken. Lexa brought Clarke back to her thoughts subtly clearing her throat. _"Sorry...anyway, my mother asked what was going to happen with Octavia's mom, and the Chancellor said both she and my dad would be floated. I won't forget that moment. I was numb. I missed the rest of the conversations because all I could think about was never seeing my dad again. I hadn't been able to even say goodbye to him. I couldn't imagine how Octavia felt."_ A single tear slipped down Clarke's cheek and she wiped it away quickly. She had already grieved her father, now wasn't the time for those feelings to return. _"Octavia came to stay with us after that. Her mother's husband was so angry he didn't want anything to do with her, and my mom convinced the chancellor to let her become Octavia's guardian. She and I became close, but I was angry still. I had lost my father, and I was resentful of the Chancellor and the guards for killing him. It didn't make sense to me, Octavia had a family, I had a family, nobody was getting hurt. They shouldn't have killed anyone over it. By the time I was sixteen I had started spending time with Raven, a mechanic a year older than me who worked with my father, and she confided in me that the Ark didn't have as much time as the Chancellor told everyone. She said according to her logs, we would run out of oxygen in as soon as ten years. I knew this was my chance to get back at the chancellor for the lies he spread, so I snuck into the mechanical room and downloaded the logs one night. I planned on broadcasting them so everyone knew what was going on. I got caught before the broadcast went live."_ Clarke paused again, and Lexa placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw understanding in the Commander's eyes.

" _That is why they sent you to the ground."_ Lexa said as she leaned against a nearby tree. _"They knew you would tell anyone you spoke to, even in the cells, so they sent you to the ground as a test instead."_ Clarke nodded. _"My mother knew."_ She took a breath, the anger about her mother allowing it still fresh. _"She knew I was being sent here and didn't stop it. She knew the oxygen levels were depleting and didn't say anything."_ Lexa tapped her fingers against the hilt of her sword as she considered her words. _"She did what she thought was best for her people, even if it meant losing you."_ Clarke whipped her head toward the Commander, anger in her eyes.

" _It was NOT what was best for our people!"_ Lexa stopped tapping her fingers and slowly moved toward Clarke. " _I did not say it was, I said she thought it was. I am sure it was hard for her. I understand you are angry, and you have a right to be. But she was also correct in sending you down. Had she not sent you three years ago, your sister would be dead or in the Mountain right now, would she not?"_ Clarke paused...she considered Lexa's words. She was right, if Clarke hadn't come down when she did, even if she had been on the ship with the others none of them would have known how to survive on the ground. The only reason Octavia was safe was because Clarke had been here. She looked back to Lexa, who continued to speak. _"Your mother wronged you Clarke. She also saved your sisters life, two times. The gods do nothing by chance. You could have never told anyone about your Ark, and never would have been sent here. You could have landed in a different territory than Trikru, and never made it past a few days on the ground. However you landed in our territory, safely, and found Onya. You became one of us and now have the chance to help your sister and friends do the same."_ Clarke looked to Lexa and realized the Commander was right. Everything that happened led to this moment, a chance to have a life on the ground. A life with people she had grown to love and trust. A life with her sister. And possibly, a life with someone else.

" _I could have never met you."_ Clarke noticed the hint of a smile that appeared on Lexa's lips at her words.

" _As I said Clarke, the gods do nothing by chance."_

A/N: Is it bad that part of me doesn't even want to bring the Ark down? We can just follow Clarke, Lexa, and Octavia. Alas, eventually Clarke's old life will catch up to her new one. Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I wanted this chapter to be a lot longer but it's been a while since I updated so I split it into two chapters to give you guys something. Sorry it's been more than a week since the last update; school and work have me busier than usual. So, without further ado...

Previously on...

"I could have never met you." Clarke noticed the hint of a smile that appeared on Lexa's lips at her words.

"As I said Clarke, the gods do nothing by chance."

The group arrived in Tondc the next morning. As they entered the village they were greeted by Anya and Indra, both of whom looked concerned at the three Skaikru accompanying them. Lexa dismounted when she reached them and helped Octavia, who had been riding with her since they left camp. Clarke had allowed Jasper and Monty to ride back on her horse while she jogged alongside.

Clarke was tired, having pulled guard shifts with Lexa throughout the night. Lincoln was of course scanning the area from the trees, and Clarke was sure there were other scouts nearby, but she and Lexa still walked the perimeter once an hour, sometimes in turn and sometimes together.

Clarke wasn't sure how to deal with her growing feelings for the Commander. After the events of the last twenty-four hours she was conflicted. Lexa had always been Heda, the leader of the twelve clans, the one who created the Coalition. Now though, Clarke was seeing Lexa in a new light. She was not only Heda, but also Lexa, a girl not much older than Clarke who had lived through and dealt with things not many could understand. Clarke understood though. Just as Lexa understood Clarke. They had spoken for a long time last night about the Ark, Clarke's family, and what Lexa wanted to do with and for the Skaikru. Clarke didn't expect Heda, who she had been taught was the best Commander in decades for her duty to her people above all else, to be as caring as she was. So Clarke was torn. She knew her feelings for Lexa were developing into more than respect for Heda. She knew that wasn't allowed and she should separate herself from Lexa until she went back to Polis. She knew if she slipped up and said the wrong thing Lexa could have her punished, banished, or even killed.

And all Clarke wanted to do was get to know the girl more.

After the group of Skaikru had been settled into Clarke's quarters, she went to find Nyko. She wanted him to examine the new additions if he had time. While none of the three appeared injured, Clarke knew from experience they would be sore from the trip to the ground and riding on unfamiliar horses for hours. As she approached Nyko's tent though, she heard her name. Clarke turned to see Anya walking toward her. She bowed her head slightly as Anya approached. "Clarke, have your sister and friends found sleeping quarters?" Clarke nodded yes as she replied. "Sha Onya, I have set up three cots for them and they are eating now." Anya nodded. "Good. Heda wants to see you." Clarke turned toward the Commander's tent. She looked back at Anya. "You as well?" She questioned. "She did not request my presence." Anya said matter-of-factly and walked off toward the training area. Clarke shrugged her shoulders and walked to the tent Lexa had been using as her makeshift throne room. Wrex smiled at her as he opened the tent flap.

"Heda." Clarke said as she bowed her head upon seeing Lexa already looking in her direction. She stopped a few feet from the edge of the dais Lexa's throne was set upon. "Clarke, how are Octavia kom Skaikru and her companions settling in?" Lexa had stood and was walking toward a table with maps set up on the left side of the tent. Clarke walked to the table and studied one of the maps as she responded. "They are well Heda. Thank you for bringing them back with us." Lexa turned and looked at Clarke curiously. "Of course Clarke. They are your people. Did you think I would leave them for the mountain men?" This caused Clarke to look up. Lexa was looking at her, curiosity and what looked to be a bit of hurt in her eyes. She realized she might have offended. "Of course not Heda." Lexa looked to not believe her. "Speak true Clarke." Clarke sighed before responding, this time in Trigedasleng.

" _Heda, I did not expect to find anyone alive, especially not my sister. I responded to seeing her, them, with my emotions instead of my head. Looking back, it would have made more sense for you to leave them to die in the woods or at the hands of the mountain instead of taking the word of one of your warriors, who is from their clan originally, that they could be trusted. I apologize if I speak wrongly Heda, I just do not understand why you allowed them to live and come to Tondc."_ Lexa's looked shifted from curiosity to understanding as she listened to Clarke's words. Her mouth formed into a slight smile. " _You are not wrong Clarke. It might have been more prudent to not allow potential enemies into my village. However, as Heda I have to consider the consequence of my choices. Had I left your sister and her friends to die in the woods I would have lost the only connection to the Skaikru that I have, as you would have requested to stay with them. If more Skaikru come to the ground, you are going to be a most useful resource in establishing trust. To me that is worth the risk of three young enemies with no experience on the ground being in my village."_ Lexa looked down at the map in front of her. Clarke didn't know how to respond. Lexa was right, Clarke saw the logic of it. It was unnerving though, the way Lexa weighed Clarke's value against the threat of attack by Skaikru. Clarke wasn't anyone of importance, either on the Ark or on the ground. She was a good hunter, an adequate warrior, and a learned healer. None of those things made her a good choice for a liaison between Trikru and Skaikru in a theoretical future. _"Heda, I am not the leader of the Skaikru, nor am I an ambassador or of any value to them. I was a criminal, sentenced to death. I do not know what help I can be if they land on the ground."_ Lexa snapped her eyes back to Clarke, and for a moment Clarke thought she had screwed up. This time when Lexa spoke, it was in English again. "Clarke kom Trikru, you are the only one on Earth who understands both our people and the sky people. Do not discredit yourself because you do not see yourself as a leader. If your people come to the ground you will lead them, because they will need you. You will help them learn the ground and will help them transition into the clans that will have them. You will be the reason your people's legacy does not die." Lexa paused, and moved to stand directly in front of Clarke. She looked at Clarke in a way that made her mouth go dry, seemingly studying every inch of Clarke's face in a matter of second. "Criminal or not." Then Lexa turned and went back to her throne, leaving Clarke the meaning of her words.

The next three days had a sense of normalcy to Clarke. While she still couldn't believe her sister was with her, Clarke appreciated having regular days. She took Octavia with her everywhere she went in the village, teaching her what each building was and introducing her to people along the way. Jasper and Monty were focused on trying to find a way to get everyone they had come with out of the mountain. Lexa had allowed them to borrow a map and they had been hunched over it talking quietly every time Clarke walked into her quarters. She and Octavia had brainstormed with them a bit, Octavia going over what she remembered seeing and Clarke showing the boys where they were on the map, as well as trails that led to the mountain. Clarke knew they wanted to rescue their friends, but didn't know how to tell them nobody had made it out alive. Ever. She couldn't crush them like that yet. So while Monty and Jasper worked out a plan, she took Octavia around the village.

The Trikru had been very receptive to the new Skaikru in their village, which was no surprise to Clarke. She had been welcomed in and taken care of from the first day. What did surprise her though was the way Indra watched Octavia. She had noticed it first on the morning following their arrival. Clarke had been talking to Nyko about what herbs he needed her to gather in her next hunt when she noticed Indra standing outside of the Commander's tent watching Octavia help a young girl fix her braid. Since then Indra seemed to always be around, never speaking to them but always watching. The third day however, Indra approached the girls as they came out of Nyko's tent.

"Clarke. Octavia." Indra greeted gruffly as she approached them. She and Octavia nodded to the general. "Morning Indra." Clarke said politely. Indra had always been a mystery to her. She was quiet around Clarke, seemingly wary of the girl. Anya had told her once that Indra was just that way. Indra stopped walking and looked toward Clarke. "Heda wishes to see you." Clarke bowed her head slightly then turned to Octavia. "O, wait for me in my quarters?" Before Octavia could respond Indra spoke up. "Octavia, if you could accompany me." She said then began walking away from Nyko's tent. Octavia looked to Clarke, who shrugged and waved toward Indra. She didn't know what Indra wanted Octavia's help with but she figured it was a good thing that Octavia spend time with the Trikru alone. She watched the two turn the corner before she made her way to Heda's tent.

Lexa was studying the maps on her table when Clarke walked in the tent. She had Anya and Wrex with her, and all three looked up as Clarke stepped toward the table. "Leave us." Lexa said. Anya and Wrex bowed their heads to their Heda and left the tent, Anya giving Clarke a concerned look on her way out. Clarke looked back toward Lexa. "You asked for me Heda?" Lexa nodded. "Sha Clarke. We have much to discuss."

"So we are going to war with the mountain?" Clarke was still trying to process the information Lexa had just shared with her. Last night a second ship landed on the south side of Trikru territory, this one much smaller than the first. Only one person was inside and they were being brought to Tondc by the hunting party who found them. This morning, Lexa had received word from her patrols that mountain men were spotted further east than they had ever been seen. This alone was concerning, but it wasn't all. "They have found a way to breathe the air." Lexa had said. One of the men didn't have protective gear on. This scared Clarke the most, as up until now the mountain was dangerous but only within their immediate area. If the mountain had found a way to breathe the air they would be able to attack much further away. With their tech that could be a huge problem. War with them though...Clarke wasn't sure that was something they could win.

"The clan leaders are heading toward Polis as we speak. My patrol leaves tomorrow to meet them there. We will discuss the best way to approach this." Lexa looked back to Clarke from the map in front of her. "We have to think this through. The mountain is not like the other clans. We will need to flush them out." Clarke swallowed, thinking how many would probably die in this battle. "Heda, are you sure this is the best way-" Lexa slammed her hand on the table. "It is the only way Clarke! For generations these monsters have taken my people. Have killed my people. Have turned them into reapers. Now they take the Skaikru and suddenly one is walking around without the aid of a mask and suit? Do you really think that is a coincidence? They have found some way to walk freely on the ground. You know the implications of that." Clarke nodded. Lexa was right. There was no other option but to strike them down. "You are right Heda. I apologize for doubting." Lexa shook her head. "No Clarke, do not be sorry. You have every reason for your concern. This is not something I decided lightly. I know what the cost will be." Clarke looked at Lexa and saw the pain in her eyes. She saw the weight of the many deaths Lexa would be responsible for because of this battle. Clarke suddenly wanted nothing more than to rid those eyes of that pain. She wanted the worry and doubt crossing Lexa's face to disappear. "Heda, this will work. You will find a way to defeat the mountain." Clarke took in the emotion that crossed Lexa's face, if only for a moment. She saw gratitude and a hint of pride she did believe. Lexa's face did not prepare her for the next words she heard though.

"No Clarke. We will."


End file.
